Shit, I have a thing for my boss
by Taytayallday
Summary: A/U one shot. Rey sleeps with her boss


"Are you okay?" asked my older sister, Ashoka.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… now that he's my boss it makes things awkward and weird. And I also feel like I'm in the Grey's Anatomy pilot. Like is he my McDreamy? Probably not. But that meeting this morning was still weird."

"Just because you two have worked side by side for a year, and then you slept with him, and now you're under his jurisdiction doesn't mean it has to be weird."

I looked at my sister, if only she really knew what occurred that night.

Kylo Ren but to me he was Ben Solo. He was indeed my boss. However, we worked together on a project while I was still at my old job. Once he saw how valuable I was he made me an offer I couldn't refuse: my own office, 25% raise, a team I was in charge of! It was amazing and I didn't want to say no. So I said yes. He took me out for a drink to celebrate and we joked about the past year of having to work together and now he was my boss. Even though I had no problem calling him an asshole to his face, we worked well together. Low key there was always some flirting over the past year which may have sparked some sort of feelings on my end, even though I was dating a guy named Finn. But when Finn and I broke up 8 weeks ago, Ben was the first person I told. We had a good foundation of some form of relationship, which I thought was strictly platonic, he was seven years older than me.

But when Ben turned his large frame toward me, with his dark eyes and put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "lets go back to my place."

I was shocked. This man, who I have been crushing on for almost 12 months like a thirteen year old girl, was charming, sweet, funny, smart, and yes an asshole. But when I was around him, I didn't want to leave. So I looked at him dumbfounded and asked, "do you want to sleep with me?"

He laughed, "I can just get you off if you want, I know you've been lacking in that department" he stated with a wink.

I nervously croaked out, "are you seriously offering this?"

He was 100% serious when he said, "are you accepting?"

That's how Ben got me in his car and in his apartment at 1:00am. We got to his place and in a flash his mouth was on me. his hands were roaming and he kept asking me if I was nervous. I couldn't even respond I just kept shaking my head, my body was ice cold and his hands were making me dizzy. He started to take my clothes off; his hands were rubbing and pulling my nipples. I felt like a puddle in his hands. He was so quiet and I was exactly the opposite. My breathing picked up as he slid his hand between my legs. He was everywhere. Before I knew it I was cumming all over his fingers, I asked him to stop and all he did was ask why and kept going. what felt like minutes I was cumming again, I was trying to keep up but I couldn't focus. I squirmed out of his grasp and started to take his clothes off, I felt too exposed too vulnerable with him still in his suit. I dragged his boxers to the floor and pushed him down onto the couch he just made me cum on. I sat on the floor between his legs and I stared at his dick. I wrapped my hand around it, my god it felt so amazing. It was the perfect length and I hadn't been with someone with his girth in so long. I knew right then and there I wanted him inside. I started to stroke him, his breathing started to get shaky but he made no noise. I could only tell he enjoyed what I was doing because I felt his muscles tightening under me. Then I slide my mouth around him and I could have sworn I heard him curse under his breathe. I let my tongue tease the tip, and I looked up at him and asked if he had a condom, which he did. After he put it on I got on top of him and slide slowly down his dick until our hips collided. Nothing had happened yet and I was already moaning. I started to rock my hips slowly against his. Every millimeter felt like fire inside of me, I needed so much more. As I thought it, he gripped my hips and threw me down onto the couch. He spread my legs and pumped in and out of me as fast as he could. It felt amazing. I was in my glory. Never have I ever slept with someone his age, his status, or his ability to make me feel the way he did. I knew in the morning I would crave his touch again. But for now, I had it. and I didn't want it to stop but I was cumming for the third time that night as my body betrayed me and I convulsed around his dick just as he was coming down from his own pleasure.

When it was over he went to the bathroom, I couldn't stop shaking. When he got out he handed me my pants and asked if I needed anything before I went home. I was shocked, I just had the hottest, best, satisfying sex of my life and he wanted me to go. So I grabbed my stuff and said I'll see you Monday.

Monday morning, came and I had to sit in a 3 hour meeting with him and a bunch of other very important people. I texted him as I left work asking if we could grab a drink and talk. By the time I got home and vented to my sister, I gave up and realized I would never get a response. Ben made himself available temporarily to women he couldn't be with long term, for one reason or another. It sucked when I realized the company has very strict rules about dating within the company, especially when it came to a boss dating or having consensual intimate relations with a subordinate. Now I was one of those girls, oops.

We crossed a line, a boundary and I wanted to talk about it. He clearly did not. So I let it go, for months.

It was now fall and Ben and I had officially gone back to the way things were before we had sex. However, I would be having some alone time and his name was the one that escaped my lips when I hit that point of climax. I sexted with other guys, but it was him who I thought of. But it was fine. I was dealing and working through not just the physical and sexual things I felt every time he walked into a room, but the emotional. He was a typical successful guy, who took what they want when they wanted it.

Anyway.

It was fall and we had a banquet to go to. I wore a royal blue gown, it was simple but beautifully decorated with crystals. My hair was up in a braid and I felt powerful, sexy, and confident in this dress. Ben was dressed in a tux, and my god did he look good. My folds were dripping just by looking at him. Damnit why did he have to be so charming? As I walked in, our eyes connected and he had a look in his eye that I hadn't seen since that hot summer night. My core ached and I craved his touch. The night went on, and it was getting late, so I headed toward the coat room. Before I got half way there I was pulled from behind into another dark banquet hall. I felt my head collide with a wall and my legs were being spread by someone's strong grip. I looked up and I saw Ben staring at me like I was prey.

"you are such a tease! And fuck I want you, do you have any idea how hard it is to hide a boner in these pants? it's harder than any other pair of pants I wear to the office."

He was pressing into my groin and I involuntarily moaned. He smirked.

"NO! We can't do this! You didn't even text me back when I wanted to talk in the summer. You're an asshole, and you just want sex when you want it. Do you think I like working under you knowing what you look like naked? No we don't get to do this again!" and I pushed past him. but he was fast. He grabbed my wrist and pulled him into me. "please?" he was seriously begging, my boss was begging to be between my legs. It was literally what every girl wanted. The guy they've been pining over, begging to have sex with them, with that look in his eye that could have crumpled a city while also melting any girl's heart. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to feel him inside of me again. But I didn't get that far, my alarm woke me from my slumber and as I violently hit the snooze button the details from the night before came flashing into my mind. Fuck I had sex with my boss, and then I had a dream about it. I have to stop eating chocolate before bed.


End file.
